


Blind As A

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Glasses, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Glasses, love them or hate them. <br/>Disclaimer: The words ‘not mine’ are implicit in me writing fan fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind As A

"You really can't see without your glasses?" Howard asked. 

"Blind as the proverbial bat," Leonard sighed. 

"You should have LASIKS surgery done," Raj said. "I understand it works very well.

Leonard shuddered. "Being awake with a laser drilling into my eye doesn't sound like a fun time to me."

"You could think of it as being on an alien spaceship and being probed," Howard suggested. There was a funny light in his eye as he said it, and Leonard decided to cut off that comment before it went any farther. 

"No. And no. Besides, I've talked to my optometrist, and LASIKS wouldn't really do me much good. It's kind of specific, you know." 

"Having twenty-twenty vision, no," Howard said. 

Shrugging, Raj said, "Me, neither." 

"Trust me. Glasses. Not contacts. Not surgery." Leonard sighed, thinking of Dr. McCoy's medical unit. That would probably be his best bet for twenty-twenty sight...if only it existed. "Besides, some girls think glasses make a man look smarter." 

Howard wrinkled his nose. "Yeah?" 

"I have to agree with Howard," Sheldon said, passing by, "glasses have no intrinsic value when it comes to native intelligence, or making anyone look 'smarter'." 

Some days, Leonard thought, it really didn't pay to get out of bed.


End file.
